


quarantine

by berryx27



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Cousin, Farce, M/M, Plot Twist, Short, bxb - Freeform, crazy shit, just more crazy shit, larrie, larries, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one shots, onedirection, shortcompilation, shortstories - Freeform, stylinson, unexpected plot wists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryx27/pseuds/berryx27
Summary: short larry stories i made this quarantine.read with open mind. love yall.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. surprise!

Harry and Louis is in 5 year secret relationship. Their relationship has been tested for so many times before but at the end, they always remain together and strong. 

They would always find their way to each other's arms in the end of the day.

Everything was good. Living in together, having each other's company, having their own world, having an amazing sex every night.. it was perfect. Everything was perfect even though their parents didn't knew about their relationship. Both of them could not ask for more.

But lately, their fights.. are getting more and more intense..

"I told you! She's just a friend!" Louis shouted.

"Friend? You call that a friend?! Her body is literally around you for fucks's sake!" Harry shouted back while holding Louis' phone up into the air.

"Harry I told you already! That's just her! She's like that to everyone! God!" Louis couldn't help but to turn his back while strongly combing his hair.

"So she's whore then?!" Harry.

"Jesus stop calling my new friends different kind of names! Can you stop being so childish?! Lately, you've been too immature and it's getting on my nerves already!" Louis couldn't help but to shout again. Anger is obvious on his innocent face.

Harry froze.

"What?" he asked. Breathless.

He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I said what I said! I'm done here!" Louis angrily stomped his feet up to their bedroom. 

There he goes again.

Harry fell down on the couch and sighed. He rubbed his forehead and breathed heavily for a few minutes.

Day by day their relationship is starting to sink.

In one day Louis would start a fight with Harry.

In the next day, Harry would start a fight with Harry.

Sometimes it would be just because of small things. But small things? Get big when someone makes a big deal out of it. 

They would fight everyday.

Then Harry got tired of it. He knew their relationship was getting more and more toxic as the days pass. It was not healthy anymore.

It's destroying both of them. And he knew they had to take a break.

"So that's it? You'll end it just by that?" Louis asked. Defeated.

"Lou, you know i'm doing this for the both of us right? This relationship is toxic now. We're not who we used to be. We fight everyday for the most petty things, aren't you noticing it?" Harry was just explaining things to him calmly.

Louis uttered something in disbelief but Harry couldn't hear it.

He continued, "Babe.. this is not healthy anymore. We need to take a break from each other." He cried.

Louis broke down. "5 years! We shared 5 years together and you're giving up now? You're really gonna waste those 5 years, Harry?!" 

"Do you think it's easy for me, Lou? You're the best thing that happened in me and I love you so much but we need to grow! We need to fucking grow as ourselves and it tears me apart that I have to do that without you! We're being toxic to each other, Lou! We're gonna end up ruining ourselves if we keep on continuing this.." Harry sobbed. He broke down and masked his crying face with his hands. He almost couldn't finished what he said. He's hurting.

Louis just stared at him while tears are streaming down his face. His poise was not disturbed. It was still straight on the couch that their sitting on.

"Then go." 

Harry looked up at Louis.

"Fucking go. If this is it, go. Our relationship is secret anyways. No one knows and no one will ever know what happened to us. Go, Harry. Nothing will change." Louis words stoned Harry to his seat. He wasn't expecting Louis to be this heartless to him.

"Lou.." Harry tried reaching for Louis' arm but he tugged it away.

"Go, Harry." Louis said, with his cold tone.

"But I don't want us to end like this bab-" Louis interrupted him. "I said go!"

Harry was defeated. He knew he had to go. His things wasn't even packed but he just didn't care. He was gonna let it stay with Lou.

Harry walked away. Slowly. His footsteps was like torture. His feet felt like they had chains attached to them. Every step he took was painful. His heart was heavy and his eyes was just watering down with tears.

Louis on the other side, didn't bulge in his seat. His back was exposed to Harry so Harry could not see his face. Little did the boy know that he was balling his eyes out too. Louis had waterfalls streaming down his face. He just wan't moving so that Harry would not see that he's crying. It was hard for him.

Just when Harry was about to step out of the door, he stopped. Brushing his nose and wiping his eyes.

"Bye, my baby Lou. I will and will always love you. You will always be my love, and I will never forget us even though no one knows what we have. Always remember that. I love you so much.."

3 months later.

"Harry, darling where are you?" Anne, Harry's mom asked. on the phone.

"Mom, i'm almost there. Can't you just wait?" Harry hopped in in his car. He was driving alone. 

They're family is gonna have a very big reunion. Everyone was gonna be there. All this cousins, 2nd cousins, 3rd cousins.. everyone. It was gonna be big and that's all that he know.

"M, kay darling i'll expect you here at 7 sharp, clear? Love you!" Anne said. 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Kay, bye mom. Love you too. I'm on my way." Harry hung up.

His eyes directed on his side. That was supposed to be Louis' side of the car. He would annoy him while he drives and would laugh with him endlessly. It's been exactly three months without his baby. It's hard but he had to endure, for the better.

He sucked up some air and started to drive.

20 minutes later he arrived. 

What seems to be a big venue. He's right, it was massive. Everyone really was in there. 

"Harry!" He heard his mom called out his name. He looked for her and found her in this table full of foods.

He rushed to the table when he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Oh m-"

"Sorry uh-" they both looked up and looked with horror in their faces.

"Louis?!"

"Harry?!"

They exclaimed together, shocked as why they are both in the same event. Anne turned and saw the two boys bumped into each other.

"Oh!" Anne yelped and giggled in the corner then went to them.

"You met your second cousin already?"


	2. reoccurring dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of my chapters will be inspired by #ManilaEncounters. love yall. leave a comment. happy reading! ♡

It's that dream again. 

That same reoccurring dream that you've had for months.

Normally, you'll have this dream just overnight. 

But this night is different. 

It's longer than it usually is. And you can feel it.

You wandered to the place.

Wondering why all of the people are mostly girls but kept walking.

You walked and walked for hours, until you reached a bridge connected to a big white house. 

Curiously, you explored the house. It has a garden full of green and blue flowers. 

"Beautiful.." you whispered to yourself as you ran your soft hands to the flowers and smelled it. 

The garden was really big. It also has beautiful big trees, a pond, butterflies and sunflowers. 

Then you looked at the left and saw two boys. 

One was leaning with the other's shoulders. 

"Darling, now no one can bother us.." You heard the boy with the curly hair whisper to the boy leaning on his shoulder while petting his hair.

You stepped and made a noise. The boys looked at your way and was confused. 

"Who are you?" the boy who was leaning onto the curly's shoulder asked.

"Her name is Angel." someone said behind your back. You looked.

"Dad?" you recognized as you as your eyes met him.

"Angel! I missed you!" he exclaimed and hugged you tight.

"Dad! Mom and I missed you so much!" You cried in his chest. 

While sobbing you asked, "Why did you have to pass away so early?" You couldn't help but to ask. 

Niall calmed you down and comforted you until you were fine. 

You both looked at the couple who were now at the blue and green flowers. The boy with the blue eyes has his hands on the other boy's waist.

They were slowly swaying as the one with the green eyes sing.

"Sweet creature, dancing to our garden oh where no one can bother us.. and we're still young.." you can hear him almost whisper it with the most caring and sincere voice you ever heard. You can hear the love lacing in his voice.

"Who are they?" you asked Niall.

He smiled and pulled you. " Didn't I told you to do research on my younger years?" 

"One.. Direction?" 

His only response was a smile.

You looked at the couple and realized something.

Oh.

That was Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson. 

The young couple who jumped off a bridge holding hands to free themselves from the stigma of the world.


	3. hiking

"You okay there, babe?" Harry asked as he looked at his back. There, he saw his 2 week old boyfriend, Louis.

Louis swiped his forehead with beads of sweat and smiled at Harry. "I'm fine, just struggling for a bit." 

Louis is a cute boy he met online. He's short, has beautiful feminine features and a petite body. Harry instantly fell inlove when he saw Louis in person. 

To be honest, Harry's friends found Louis really sketchy and didn't like him at all. 

_"Niall, Liam, this is Louis. He's the one i've been telling you guys." Harry showed a genuine smile while he introduced Louis to his friends._

_"Hi.. Louis? Am I right?" Niall offered his hand for a handshake but Louis just dismissed it and crossed his small arms on his chest._

_Niall looked at Liam, quite surprise with the action he made. Liam tried to introduce himself too._

_"Uhm.. haha hi! I'm Liam! Nice meeting you, we finally met! Harry has been talking about you for days. and it's getting abit tiring honestly." He released a laugh show that it's a joke but Louis raised his eyebrows and puckered his lips. Louis rolled his eyes and looked a bit bored,_

_"Nice meeting you too uhm.. Nayel?? And Leeyum.. Yeah.. Is this your house, Harry love?" Louis went ahead and walked around Harry's house, not giving a single care to Harry's friends._

_"Nice house.. I love it." He said as he traced the very expensive paintings Harry has displayed on his living room._

_"Bitch." Niall muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes._

_Liam laughed and Niall asked Liam. "You think he's a gold digger?"_

_"Probably. Harry's is rich as fuck, plus his attitude reflects for it. Paying attention to expensive items first.."_

It's been a week since that and Harry dismissed it as he's being blinded by his love. Whenever Louis for something, he would always spoil him with it and a lot more.

Jewelries, cars, clothes, shoes, everything. Well, Harry is rich enough to give him those anyways. 

The mountain they are hiking in is quite big. The trail is really challenging but Harry wanted to go with Louis so that he can show the really amazing scenery they hold.

Two hours after and they reached the peak. Harry set up their tent while Louis took a rest on a rock beside a tree. In front of him was a cliff that was really dangerous. The rock he's sitting was a bit slippy because of the moss but he managed to sit on it carefully.

"You like it babe?" Louis can hear Harry's voice in the back. He rolled his eyes. "Kind of." He replied.

"Kind of?" Harry was confused. He thought Louis would love it.

"I mean, it's fine but i don't wanna be seeing trees and nature right now, you know? Wish we just to a bar on a city or a party or something." He sighed.

Harry looked down. A bit hurt that he didn't even appreciated what he did but smile managed to smile and walk beside Louis.

"Sorry. I thought you'd like it here. I just wanted to spend some time with you away from the city, baby." He apologized.

"Yeah, whatever. This is instagram worthy tho so it's fine. Just take me somewhere fun and not boring next time." Louis said.

"Yeah. Sorry. I love you so much." 

Louis took his eyes off the nature and looked at Harry. He caressed his cheek and slowly leaned his head towards him.

_I'm going to fuck this stupid rich man so that he'll think I love him._

Then..

The sunset was the witness of all the things they did.

Until the night came. 

They were resting their bodies on the tree while trying to gain their energy back. Harry was really happy.

Louis was satisfied and was impressed.

This man sure do knows how to fuck. He thought to himself.

They were in peace when Louis' phone suddenly rang. Harry took a peek and saw the caller name.

Zayn calling..

Louis smiled and stood up. He answered the phone while smiling. Harry was confused to why the boy was giggling to much while talking to that Zayn. He was smiling and would bite his lips then flip his hair. 

It was obviously something but he chose to shrug it off and figured it might just be his friend. He then made a bonfire because he don't want Louis to be cold and went to sleep.

"Haha nooo! Stop saying those, Zayn! I'm literally here with him." He giggled.

"Why, naughty boy? You don't like being called my princess?" Zayn on the other line said.

Louis rolled his eyes while biting his lips. "No, daddy. Stop playing with me, I need to go to sleep and be with this man already."

"Must be annoying to be with him, right princess?" Zayn.

"Ugh yes! He's all sweet and stuff it's making my insides cringe so much! Hate it. Wish you were here." Louis.

"Later, baby. When you come back, go to our party with that annoying man you're with and i'll do you while he's on the living room." 

"I'd love that. We'll definitely do that tomorrow. Gotta go to sleep now, bye daddy!" He enthusiastically said.

"Laters, love." Zayn said and hang up the phone.

Louis giggled and went to their tent. He saw Harry asleep so he stayed outside in the bonfire for about an hour then went to sleep too.

"Everything packed, love?" Harry asked Louis as he finished setting off their tent. 

"Yeah. Let's go." Louis was excited and that made Harry excited too. 

"And uhm babe?" Louis added.

"Yes, my love?" Harry answered with a smile on his face.

"I will go my friend's party later. And I will definitely bring you, okay? I have to introduce you to them." Louis threw a smile.

Harry felt excited more. He was so happy and was nervous to meet Louis friends.

"Sure!" He said. 

He pulled Louis on the rock that he were chilling on yesterday. Harry was carefully helping Louis walk because it became more slippery due to the combination of the moss that was wet, and the small rain that occurred last night.

"Be careful, Louis. This might kill you." He joked.

Louis laughed. "Nah. That won't kill me, i'm tough."

"You know what will?" Harry asked. Louis felt nervous.

There was a pause. "What..?" He slowly looked at Harry in his back. 

Harry was wearing this scary big smile. "This." 

Then Harry pushed Louis off the cliff.

"Subject clear." he said to his phone.

Zayn appeared behind one of the big bushes.

They fistbumped. "Goodjob!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ugh. I could've killed him in my house but you really made me choose to kill him here."

Zayn laughed. "Stop complaining, dude! You fucked him on the bush!" 

"Yeah. He was good haha." Harry laughed. 

Harry and Zayn contacted Louis' father and said that his son was already dead.

Harry went down to the mountains with a smile on his face and a lot of money on his pocket.


	4. 25 minutes too late

* * *

"Dadaa! No more story time books. Tell more about your life agaaaain!" Deisha said as Louis finished the first bedtime story he read in the night. There, in front of him was his two beautiful granddaughters . Deisha and Maxine.

Deisha is 7 and Maxine is 3.

Louis smiled. "Again?"

"Yes dada! Pleaseeee!" Deisha pouted her lips and made a begging hand position.

"Plitttthhhsss!" Maxine repeated what her older sister said. 

Louis smiled as he felt happiness while he's looking at his granddaughters.

How he can he resist this?

"Okay girls. This will be a long story, so after this is sleep time okay?"

"Yaaaay!" Both the girls yelped in excitement and threw their hands in the air. 

"Haha. Okay my lovelies. Dada will tell you about this guy he once met and changed his life when he was young."

Louis dimmed the lights for a bit and sat of the edge of the bed while caressing Maxine's beautiful curly hair. 

"Daa.. da! Who it??" Maxine tried to ask.

Louis looked at the both of them and sadly smiled. 

It's been ages. Decades have passed. But his heart is still yearning about the boy with the green eyes and curly hair whom he can never forget.

"It was a summer night. I was at my aunt's place and i decided to take a walk outside.."

_I'm so glad my aunt's place is in the city. I can get anywhere just by walking. Malls, cafe's, clubs and all these places. Cars are everywhere even if it's already dark._

_I can't sleep. So I took a walk._

_25 minutes of walking bought me into this bridge._

_"Damn! Even a bridge here?" I said to myself with amusement._

_I walked and digested everything that I see. The beautiful lights lacing the railings, the calm and peaceful river, the amazing wind. Everything was dazzling._

_I was caressing the bride as I walk. It was a bonus that I was the only one in the place. I can look idiot and no one would comment._

_I reached the middle of the bridge and saw a boy wearing a white shirt about to jump._

_"What in the fuck?!" i cussed._

_I ran to him and saw that he was staring in the river without any emotions._

_"Aye! Aye! Bro! The fuck are doing?!" I shouted in a distance._

_He wasn't really paying any attention to me so I drew closer._

_Step by step.._

_"Aye! Get the fuck outta there!" I shouted again._

_He was again just emotionless. But he blinked._

_I just stood there. While watching him._

_"Hey mate you can get my hand. Come on." I said again._

_The cold winds blew and he flinched. Finally._

_"Hey!"_

_He finally looked at me. And I held my breath._

_This boy who is about to jump has the most beautiful face i've ever seen in my entire fucking life. His pair of beautiful jade eyes was the highlight of everything. Then his red plumped lips stole my attention._

_This boy is perfection. Goddamnit._

_I was lost for a minute but I kept my pace and snapped back to reality._

_"Y.. You need help right there, lad?" I stupidly asked._

_He blinked. Then he held his hands out to me._

_I slowly walked while keeping my guard up._

_I stepped and grabbed his hands. The moment it touched made a short jolt of electricity in my nerves._

_He helped himself and rubbed his hands._

_"What are you doing there? Tryna kill yourself?" I joked._

_"Yes."" He seriously said._

_I stopped. Did.. I kicked a spot? Damn._

_"'Uh.. I'm sorry." I apologized._

_"Don't sweat it." He said. "Harry. Harry Styles." He said and offered a handshake._

_I took it. "Louis. Louis Tomlinson."_

_"Where do you live?" He asked._

_"Uh.. I'm actually just staying by my aunt's place. Was just waking a walk cause I can't sleep." I told him._

_"Can I stay with you for a while?" He asked me._

_What?_

_I looked at him a bit shocked. What the hell is this guy saying?_

_And I don't know if it's me or the dumb shit in my head but my mouth said yes._

_I didn't knew how I said that. Maybe i'm high. Maybe i'm crazy. But it just happened._

_He then smiled._

"That darn smile.." I whispered.

"Was his smile beautiful, dada?" Maxine asked.

"It was. It was very beautiful. So beautiful that it captured dada's heart in an instant.."

_"Told you that's not how it works, ma boy!" I shouted with a smile._

_He smiled too and laughed. "Told you I can't do it! It's difficult!"_

_"You dumb cunt! Come here and I have to put this icing on you face!" I stood up from the couch and went to him but he also stood up and grinned like an idiot._

_"No." He said while holding a laugh._

_"Yes!" I giggled._

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_We both laughed and he started to run. "Harry! Aye! You fool! Come here!" I shouted and followed him while running. We ran through the whole house. I thank god my aunt went away for a few days. We can own this place and it's been fun._

_Everything has been fun with him. It's been a month since he lived here. My aunt allowed me since she's always chill about most things._

_Harry is an amazing human. He's amazing. He can adapt to our environment very well and he's actually really nice and quiet. He's a gentleman and i'm starting to prefer silence with him. I'm comfortable with him._

_And this is been my life ever since he came here. With his company i am the happiest. We would always make jokes, bake recipes and do a lot of stuff together._

_"You're so mean you made me follow you like a runner in the whole house." I said as we settled down._

_He laughed. "Well, you enjoyed it too."_

_Both of us were panting and out of breath._

_Minutes passed and all I can hear id our calmed breaths and the fan._

_I was staring at the ceiling._

_"Lou." He called me with the nickname me made up for me._

_I turned my head. He was looking at me with his tantalizing green eyes. His pupils were dilated and everything about it made me melt. I looked at his cheeks, flushed._

_I felt something in my stomach._

_And his lips.._

_He slowly leaned in me. My heart was racing. I don't know what to do. My mind is in chaos but all i'm thinking is his lips right now._

_Everything was getting closer. then boom._

_I felt his soft lips touch mine._

_And that's how everything started to fall in their places._

_After what happened, we couldn't resist each other anymore._

_Whenever our eyes would meet each other, we would instantly run and grab each other's head to kiss. Most of the time it was aggressive. We lost count of how much we made love. Of how much we pleasured each other._

_You may say it was too fast, but both of didn't mind. There, no one could judge us and were just happy being with each other's company._

_I was browsing my phone, trying to look places to live in with Harry while he's beside me, combing my hair with his big hands._

_"You think this is good, Haz?" I asked._

_"That's beautiful. I'd consider that, love." He said and kissed my head._

_"You like the interior of it? Your opinion is the most important in here." I said._

_"I like it. How about you? Your opinion on the other hand is the most important in my part." He said._

_I smiled and looked at him. He smiled at me too._

_I'll never get tired seeing his beautiful smile._

_"I love you." I kissed him._

_"I love you too, Lou. Remember, if something happens that you're the one I truly love alright? You changed me and I owe my life to you. You're my only happiness and my only weakness. You're my princess and my savior at the same time. I love you so much. You're the only person I ever loved like this." He said and my eyes listened._

_God, I wish this will never end.._

_That night ended with us making love until the morning._

_Months had passed and everything was fine._

_Until one day, everything went blur and Harry was suddenly went missing._

_My life went chaos. I tried looking for him on this foreign place I don't even know. I tried searching him online but he can't be seen._

_I tried hitting up certain people on their area that must have seen him but none. I had no connections with him. No number, no social accounts, I don't even know where he used to live!_

_Fuck, i'm such a fool. I fell in love so hard with someone I barely know._

_Weeks passed without any traces of Harry. My aunt helped me look for him. She didn't knew what was up between Harry and I but I know she has a clue._

_Someone called through my phone and I answered. "Hello?"_

_Heavy breathing was the only thing I could hear from the other line._

_"Hello?" I answered again. A bit annoyed._

_A minute passed and i'm not in the mood for any prank calls so I cancelled the call._

_"Fucking cunts." I said and rubbed my forehead out of frustration._

_The phone rang again. "Fuck it!" I answered the phone without looking at the caller._

_"What?!" I yelled._

_"Uhmm.. Is this Louis..?" There was woman with shaking voice in the other line._

_Who could this be?_

_I looked at the caller if I had saved her name but I didn't and her number was unregistered._

_"Yeah."_   
_"Oh god.." the woman on the line sobbed._

_"Is there anything I can help you with?" I was confused._

_"Louis.. i'm sorry.."_

_"What?"_

_"I- I.."_

_It was silent._

_"This is about Harry."_

_"My heart was beating like crazy at that moment. Finally, I got hold of someone that knows Harry. It was relief yet I was feeling sketchy and scared at that time. I felt like something bad is coming up."_

_"I hope she knows Harry, dada." Maxine said._

_I smiled. "Well your hope is right love."_

_The lady in the other line told me to go to an address. I went there alone and saw the woman._

_She has this white dyed hair, perky lips and green eyes. And for some reason, she reminded him of Harry._

_I sat down a chair. The place is a cafe._

_"Louis?" She asked._

_"Uh yeah, that's me."_

_"Before everything, I just want to let you know that I love my brother so much. I helped him escape that day he went missing to our house. I know that he loves you, Louis. Thank you so much for taking care of him. You made escape from pain. " She started having her speech._

_"I'm lost.. why are you saying this? Where is Harry? We were about to move in when this happened!" I said slightly shouting._

_"He's dead, Louis." Then she broke down._

_W- what?_

_Everything felt like they were silenced. The people around us, I can't hear them anymore. It's like it was only this girl in me._

_The terror was evident in my face. She looked up with tears in her face and took something from her bag._

_It was a blue letter. She handed it to me and wiped away her tears with the back of his hand._

_"Please. Please read this. This letter says everything. I can't walk to you that much but if you need eve- everything.." She sobbed. "Just contact me with the number I called you with. I'm really sorry." She then walked out and almost tripped because she was blinded by her own tears._

_I don't know what to feel. Should I believe that girl? I don't know. It's like being a toddler and your parents expect you to act like an adult. I have no idea. So I walked home with the letter in my hand and mind never went away to the idea of what the letter might contain._

_The moment I stepped in my aunt's house, I bolted in my room and immediately opened the letter with a beating heart._

_To my only darling, Louis,_

_Love. I'm sorry for what I have done. I know you're looking for me now but i'm far too gone with everyone's presence. I am having my peace now. Above, in the place that has the same color as your eyes. I love you, you know that right?_

_The moment I saw your face at the bridge as I was about to jump, I knew something about you is different. Your blue eyes turned my heart upside down. It was like the movies, the butterflies, the slow motion.. everything. When the cold wind blew, you hair swayed and I knew I had to come with you. And yes, I was to jump back then. You saved me, darling._

_And the moment I held your hands, a jolt of electricity happened. I trusted your blue eyes for some reason. The passing days was the best. You became my best friend, my lover, my husband, my everything. You were my world I was the moon. I loved revolving around you and I never got tired of it._

_Remember the ad that we saw, love?The surrogate thing when we were for houses to live in together? Please do that. I know you saved up my sperm at the lab and please.. please use it. I want to have kids with you. I'm not there but I know that you're gonna be the best parent. But I unfortunately can't make it. Please make my memories count. I love you, Lou._

_I loved you the moment we first met. I'm sorry I couldn't move in with you as we planned. I ran away because I know you were gonna get hurt. My mom knew where I was since I ran away with the help of my sister. For some reason, she knew where I went and tried to get me. She's aggressive, love. She would hurt you if she knew about our relationship. So I chose to save you. I chose your safety. And i'd always choose you._

_But I have a surprise for you though! Look under the mattress of our bed and try and find the red box. And then open it. Always wear it and tell to people that you're married okay? Don't love anyone else except me. Haha!_

_I know i'm selfish. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I did this because I can't afford to get arranged married with someone I don't love. My mom has been planning to get me arranged married for the past year I just couldn't take it along with her abusive parenting with us. She would pressure us and command us nonstop and I just couldn't take it anymore. I know what you're thinking, Why can't I just escape again? I could have. If I wanted you to get hurt. I know she will eventually find out about us because she's powerful and have many connections because of our money. I can't afford you getting hurt and getting dragged along with our family'd mess, darling. So I chose to sacrifice myself._

_I love you so much, please always remember that. I'm begging you to not forget about me. You changed my life in a snap. I love you with all my heart, my Lou. Remember to always be happy or else i'll go down there and make you smile myself. :)_

_Thank you for everything, my love. My short life has been worth living because you came and made me happy for once. I'm forever indebted with you for that._

_Thank you for everything and goodbye, my beautiful Louis._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Hazza._

"And that's how I met your grandfather.." I whipered. The girls are asleep and is taking a rest now.

When I tucked them in and kissed them foreheads before I went to my room.

I pulled out a ring box under my mattress and opened it.

It's still the same. The same engagement ring he left me with before we went away. 

The memories with him flooded and I silently cried. I hugged the ring the letter that was hidden under the mattress too.

"I did that surrogate, Haz.. We had a boy and a girl. They got married and we have grandchildren now. The girls reminds me of the both of us.. Maxine has a blue eyes and Deisha.." I sobbed. Everything still hurts. "Deisha has her green eyes and curly hair.. and I just told them about our love story.." 

I wiped my tears. Reminiscing my only limited memories with him.

"I kept my promise, my love.."

I whispered to the wind.

"And you'll be always in my heart, Harry."


End file.
